ALIENS EVOLUTION
by Michael izumi 55
Summary: Is set after the comic book Aliens genocide . Everyone thought the red Xenomorph's had been wiped out but not all now after the aftermath of a planet wide plague that ha annihilated all the black Xenomorph's now a team of scientists are sent to study and examine this new Breed of Alien .
1. Chapter 1

Deep within the bowls of Xenomorph Prime a hideous evil emerges.

We see a small hive of surviving red xenomorph's looking as several host body's began to shake in horrific pain as there face huggers lay dead next to them.

One of the creatures screamed in agony until finally a baby Queen Xenomorph rose from its body.

Several more young red Xenomorph's cams out of there host boys, two more queens were born.

The first queen attacked the others two and quickly killed both of them.

And then screeched loudly in front of the other surviving red Xenomorph's.

( 7 years later)

The star ship "Sebastian" Landed on Xenomorph prime in the middle of s rainstorm.

Several astronauts walked out of the ship with several machine guns and flame throwers.

As they explored the planet they all noticed dead black Xenomorph corpses covers the ground.

One Astronaut looked into a hive to see several eggs that had rotted with dead face huggers all over the place.

One of them took a dead face huggers and put it in and examination box.

Finally the group found another hive and herd loud screeching sounds coming from inside.

One of the astronauts walked in but the others had his weapon fired repeatedly until a loud snapping sound was herd.

the lead Astronaut waved for the others to follow him into the cave as they all went in the walked down a long dark hallway until the leader took out a flashlight and shined it into the distance.

Leader Astronaut, mother of God.

The light revealed a large hive of red Xenomorph's all looking down at them .

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

The queen Xenomorph's looked closely at the astronauts.

One was getting too closely and almost attacked untold the red Queen screeched out and the red alien stopped and crawled up the wall .

They were all stunned at the sight of these magnificent monsters .

The female astronaut who had collected the face hugger dropped her case as she looked alone them.

The thought to be dead spider like creature crawled out of examination case.

Deleting astronaut then took off his helmet and showed himself to be a African-American male in his early 30's.

He looked closely and fascination at the queen and her hive unaware that the face hugger was about to pounce on him.

The face hugged jumped out and was about to wrap itself around the man when the red queen screamed out and one of her drones grabbed it and broke the face her in two.

The name take on the lead astronauts name was Jerry.

Jerry, amazing just saved my life.

One of the other astronauts who his name was Ramsey still kept his gun out and pointed at them.

Man, I don't care I don't trust these friggin things, let's go!

Jerry, you're not in charge here Ramsey!

The Red queen then gave birth to another egg, she screamed yet again and another of her drones picked up the egg and put it right in front of the lead astronauts feet.

Jerry put his helmet back in as the egg hatched but instead of a face hugger it was an infant red Xenomorph.

It struggled out of its egg and crawled onto another drone.

One of the female restaurants then spoke with a British accent, fascinating it seems instead of giving birth to face huggers they give birth to actual Xenomorph children.

Jerry, that's probably halfway there so many here.

The baby red Xenomorph crawled off the throne and walked over to the very feet of Jerry.

Ramsey, look out!

Jerry, hold on no wait.

He picked up the creature and it seem to wrap around itself and begin to fall asleep in Jerry's arms.

the British astronaut then spoke up.

Oh it's like it's a little puppy.

Ramsey, yeah we shouldn't take any chances we should go all these f$&kers to hell!

Jerry, hold on this requires more testing let's take it back to the ship.

The astronauts then begin to slowly walk out and were surprised that none of the other red Xenomorph didn't try to stop them.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

The young red Xenomorph had grown rapidly since they had taken it with them hours ago.

The British Astronaut was working with a female scientist from Vietnam, since this was a u.n funded mission most of the crew were from different countries.

Jerry came to check on the progress.

Jerry, so how is he doing?

Vietnamese scientist, she.

British scientist, that's right, it seems they gave us a young queen Xenomorph.

Jerry, not surprising, since queens usually start there own hives or kill the current queen, they probably didn't want her around in order to protect there mother...have we fed her yet?

British scientist, we were actually just about to.

She pushed a button an a large cow carcass was inserted into the room the queen was in.

The queen examined the meat first then began to devour it .

Jerry, well we at least know there still carnivores.

Vietnamese scientist, what should we call her?

Jerry, Beth.

British scientist, why?

Jerry, she reminds me of my sister .

Hours later as the clew was preparing for sleep one of the scientists herd Beth screeching.

He ran from his room to see two black Xenomorph's had broken into the lab and were trying to kill her.

He wasn't sure how they were able to get in or how they were alive, maybe there were still some still alive out there?

One broke through the glass but as it was about to attack Beth screeched our another call witch mad the two black Xenomorph's still a d behind to fight and kill each other.

Soon the other scientists and Jerry came out to find there body's.

One the scientists from Pakistan came forward.

How come she hasn't tried to escape from her cage?

Jerry, I'm sure.

As they were all leaving the British scientist saw Jerry had dropped a bible.

British scientist, um captain Brian you dropped this...I never saw you as a religious man captain.

Jerry, I used to be, heck I was a Jesuit priest for 4 years.

British scientist, you were a priest, why did you leave?

Jerry took his bible back, that's my business.

He then met with the others in the meeting room.

It's clear There are still black Xenomorphs on this planet and as captain I have to do what's best for this crew and the mission, were preparing to leave and return to earth.


End file.
